jord_the_planet_of_singularitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
History
The Dawn of time In the beginning of the universe there was nothing, but then it exploded into 5 singularities. Small objects which contain inhuman power. The 5 singularities were; Time, Space, Mind, Darkness and Light. These 5 objects spawned the cosmic beings as we know them, (this was some sort of power release) all somehow connected to these singularities. These cosmic beings were the first beings to ever exist in the universe, they possessed power to create and destroy. Yet they were lose forms, wild energy that floated in nothingness. After centuries of emptiness in ‘our’ plane of existence, the cosmic beings finally materialized. They finally found a way to use their own powers and shaped the universe in their own image. After countless years the cosmic beings figured out how to create life, they have been experimenting with this for thousands of years and yet every time it died. Yet Jord was the planet on which they succeeded. The world had a fast verity of looks, the far north and south cold, frozen and uninhabitable. In the centre, the complete opposite, trees as far as the eye could see, only to be stopped by one mountain range. Surrounding this range, a desert, mostly sand and stone. If we go west however, there was a special continent shaped by the cosmic being of nature (connected to the space singularity), the cosmic being of rock (Space singularity) and the cosmic being of water (Space singularity). This continent was huge and mostly covered in trees, untouched by the physics. The rock cosmic being created one enormous mountain, the biggest one ever created. Legends has it that he lives in that mountain, just as the cosmic being of nature lives in these woods and the cosmic being of water lives in ‘The old horizon’ sea. The cosmic being of nature created more than plants, she created one more small thing, a small creature invisible to the eyes of man. After centuries of evolution (which was done by the cosmic being of nature) dragons arose, these intelligent creatures hunted mammals and ruled over the planet Jord for centuries. Some even experimented between them and these mammals, the result were the dragon born of the modern age. These dragons didn’t build structures nor did the live with one another, they searched the planet for their own piece of land where they could life and do their own things. They were the first creatures to rule these lands, but this would not last. The Dragon raids In the beginning there were only dragons and a few mammals. The cosmic beings saw a world in which nothing really happened. So they decided to make the dragons sleep for 1000 years, in order to see if life would change. The cosmic beings made a bet (more on this later), some said that nothing would change and that they should just create something new, yet other opposed this idea and said that the mammals would take over the world and start a so called civilization. This civilization idea was a theory made by the cosmic being of the mind (Mind Singularity), he speculated that if you left these creature be they would eventually settle down, find ways to increase comfort and eventually talk, write and do so much more. These were things the cosmic beings could already do, so to believe that these creatures (that they created) would do the same was for most of the cosmic beings unthinkable. Yet some saw the point of view of the mind cosmic being and understood that if these creatures were created by them there should be some similarities between them. The dragons were put to sleep by the cosmic being of mind and the cosmic beings watched over the world to see if something would change. On the continent of Skag (the Western continent) some mammals started to evolve and made themselves homes, villages and started to live of the woods that surrounded them. These creatures would later be called ‘elves’ and they would live on this island all by themselves, they were the only one to evolve into a civilization on this continent. They lived her undisturbed until the beginning of the dragon raids. On the other continent, named Gammal, something completely different happened. Humans, dwarves, half-lings, dragonborn and many more species went out into the world to create their own societies. They lived in peace, everyone had found their own place to life, dwarves in the mountains, humans on the planes and in the woods, the dragonborn in the desert and the half-lings on their hills. After 1000 years the dragons awoke. Only their world had changed, now completely ruled by the creatures they ones hunted down. They knew what to do, take back what is rightfully theirs… the old world. Gammal Timeline Here is the Timeline of Jord shown by DR (dragon raids) ADR standing for After Dragon Raids and BDR for Before Dragon Raids. -1000 BDR: Dragons are put to sleep by the cosmic beings. -0 BDR: Dragons wake up and see mammals have taken over the world. Begin dragon raids. -50 ADR: Dragons form a coalition with the dragonborn to defeat the humans, dwarves, etc. The dragons were losing and needed assistance. -200 ADR: The coalition is still losing and the dragons resort to some extreme measures, they summon demons to help them deal with the dwarves in the mountains. Demons however also fight the dragons, enslave humanity and destroy big parts of society. -350 ADR: 5 Heroes with extreme power rise up and drive back the demons. After that they focus on the dragons. -400ADR: The heroes beat the dragons and force them back to a few islands, these are called the dragon resorts, it is dragon territory, Gammal and Skag stay under control of the mammals. -600 ADR: End of the hero worshipping societies, the mammals on Gammal life in tribal form, sort of. -739 ADR: The beginning of modern society, the birth of the Commonwealth by the Gray royal family. -740 ADR: The kingdom in the mountains is born, Dwarves reclaim their mountains and rebuild out of the ashes of their old world. -742 ADR: Rengith Danok unites the dragonborn tribes under one empire banner through diplomacy, marriages, children, etc. -748 ADR: After wandering Gammal for ages the gnomes, under leadership of Ulla Zanna (the first) find their home and settle down under the name of The gnomes off Angkor. -749 ADR: The vampire counts rebuild old human castles and cities into highly defensively buildings and cities, the hunt down any living creature in the lands and turn them into mindless slaves, setting up the Vampire counts. -751 ADR: The Tha family settles the city of Aristochra, through countless wars against human tribes and taking over old ruins they expend and create The empire of Tha. -754 ADR: The dominion of Bonea was founded by the family of Muso, -761 ADR: The tabaxi kingdom is united in tradition under into one kingdom. The half-lings find their place in the world and settle down, creating the half-ling community. -762 ADR: The city of Sasstor is settled by the Yuan-ti, announcing to the world that the superior race has claimed its land, the Serpents. -763 ADR: The Aarakocra’s discover tales of the old world and decide to make their own society surrounding it, the Aarakocra society is found. -800 ADR: Some humans start exploring to the west. -801 ADR: The lizardfolk (most of them) abandon human societies and join Mordi Gorg to settle their own kingdom named Sahra. The kingdom of Nazaroth is founded on very fertile land, making the populations huge. - 832 ADR: The kingdom in the mountains send out the Elberg royal family to find a new kingdom near the half-ling community to protect them, they would be known as the Protectors of Helm. They answer to the king on the mountain. -850 ADR: The Commonwealth lands in Skag and are the first to meet the elves. The elves stand aggressive and tells the humans that large scale settlement won’t be tolerated, trade and small immigration is allowed. -855 ADR: The dominion of Bonea send an envoy to the king in the mountain asking for their protection against the vampire counts, they over them to become a vassal. The king in the mountain accepts and protects them against the raids. -872 ADR: Skag is reached by the empire of Tha, they start building a settlement, no one returned. They all got killed or captured by the elves. -890 ADR: The house of Tazar start Damabore, a new kingdom. The Tazar family is ruthless to its people. -910 ADR: The Commonwealth declares war on the kingdom in the mountains occupying 2 of their former islands, the dwarves didn’t fight back and gave them the islands. -950 ADR: The Empire of Tha declares war on the kingdom in the mountains, taking lots of dwarves as slaves. The slaves were used to build a quarry for the empire, they needed recourses and this was their way of getting those recourses. -955 ADR: The heir to the throne in the dragonborn empire dies and the current ruler is too old to get children. All old tribes step forward with candidates, but he picks his granddaughter, this outrages all the tribes and they rebel, the empire plunges into civil war. -970 ADR: The enslaved dwarves in the quarry rebel and use the quarry defensively against the empire. With the assistance of the kingdom in the mountains they break free from the empire and become the Maker’s forge. The empire builds a wall around it, containing the dwarves. -995 ADR: Seize fire is declared in the shattered empire of the dragonborn, this was forced by the dwarves from the mountains. The capitol was declared no man’s land, no one is allowed in. -999 ADR: A rebellion named the shadow Sahra fires up, they are outraged that the current ruler does not invade the shattered empire of the dragonborn, but instead forges alliances with The empire of Tha and the Aarakocra Society! They are playing both sides trying to prevent a war. -1000 ADR: Begin of the adventure.